(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight, in which respective parts are directly connected to a circuit printed board of a switch by improving the structure of a switch for improving the assembling work of the switch, the switch is fixed in a case of the flashlight via a screw for directly contacting an upper end of the switch with a negative terminal by the screw, and a bulb is applied with a fluorescent substance for a user to easily find out the flashlight.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a flashlight is utilized in case of power failure, in camping or fishing places and in the nighttime.
Such a flashlight incorporates batteries to be carried and utilized conveniently and lights a bulb by alternatively turning on or off power supply from the batteries with a switch.
It is, however, impossible in the conventional flashlight to figure out a consumption amount of the batteries so that a user has to prepare spare batteries in advance. In order to resolve the above inconvenience, Korean Patent Application No. 1999-57746 discloses a flashlight indicating the battery consumption, in which a display lamp is mounted at an upper end part of a main body to check the power consumption of the batteries.
Still, this flashlight has disadvantages that the assembling is complicated since positive and negative terminals, a switch, the display lamp, a spring and the like are connected via electric wires and welded on a printed circuit board, thereby decreasing the productivity and increasing the manufacturing cost.
Furthermore, in case of a sudden power failure in the nighttime, if a user does not know where the flashlight is placed, it is very difficult to find out the flashlight, thereby causing inconvenience.
Therefore, the present invention is derived to resolve the above problems of the prior art and has an object to provide a flashlight in which respective parts are connected to a printed circuit board of a switch directly for improving the assembling.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flashlight in which a bulb is applied with a luminous substance for emitting light in the nighttime and in the dark, thereby being easily found out.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a flashlight in which a switch is fixed in a case with a screw for the flow of a negative current from a negative terminal of the switch, the screw, the case, and a spring of a cover in series.
In order to achieve the above and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, in a flashlight including a case for incorporating batteries, a head part coupled with the case via a bulb, and a switch mounted in the case for turning on or off the power supply of the batteries, an improvement includes a switch assembly having a switch button at an edge of a circuit board of the switch, and a display lamp for indicating a consumption amount of the batteries, wherein the switch is composed of a spring directly welded to an inner surface of the case for contacting a negative terminal and a bottom end of the bulb.
According to the present invention, the switch assembly has a positive terminal, which is withdrawn outside a main body.
The spring is formed with a folded part at an end, which penetrates the circuit board.
The bulb is applied with a fluorescent substance on a glass portion.
The switch is fixed to the case by inserting a screw via a hole of the case in such a manner that the screw contacts the negative terminal which is protruded long in a traverse direction at an upper end of the switch so that a negative current is transmitted to the spring in a lid via the screw and the case which is conductive.
According to the present invention, the printed circuit board is mounted to the switch main body which is mounted in the case and fixed with the switch assembly, the display lamp for indicating a battery consumption amount, the negative terminal, the spring and the like at edge parts by welding, so that the assembling of the parts becomes simplified. Further, due to the applying of the fluorescent substance on the bulb, the flashlight may be easily found out in the dark even when the power of the flashlight is turned off. Furthermore, the switch is easily fixed in the case by the screw and the screw becomes contact the negative terminal at the upper end of the switch directly.